Brave new world - Life changes
by TRUE-HEARTS-BABE
Summary: Claire lives with her Grandmother Angela, and Peter. With his insight, Peter opens up Claire's mind and she slowly lets Sylar into her life.
1. Finding the good

"…I need a connection. A friend. I don't want to be alone…somehow you're supposed to help me."

His face was sad as he looked at me. Yearning and reaching out so desperately. I hated how his words still echoed in my head. The way he'd expressed himself, it changed him somehow, making him…vulnerable. He was capable of feeling. I wasn't about to change how I felt about him just because of a few words and his puppy dog eyes.

"Claire? Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Peter next to me. He'd always been so understanding, and after telling me about his eight years spent in Sylar's head, they'd been as close as brothers. I could talk to him.

"I'm fine. Actually, can we talk?"

"Of course."

He guided me into the study, and closed the door behind us. I didn't know where to start. I hadn't told anyone about what happened at college with Sylar.

"Sylar kissed me."

"What? When?"

"He came to me when I was at college. Telling me things and then forced a kiss on me."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that he needed a connection. A friend, and that he didn't want to be alone."

"Claire, have you thought that maybe that person is you? It was selfish of him to take your ability, but there are underlying reasons that would benefit the both of you. After everyone you love is gone, he'll still be around."

"I never thought about it like that."

"I know that you believe he doesn't deserve a chance after everything he's done to you. But you find the good in people; try to find the good in Sylar. He just might surprise you."

I've always trusted Peter and within reason made decisions based on his thoughts. But how exactly would I find any good in Sylar? I played with the leather band of my wrist watch as I went upstairs. I stopped abruptly before nearly bumping into Sylar of all people. An idea light bulb flicked in my brain. Sylar didn't say anything as he walked carefully past me.

"Sylar?"

"Yes?"

"Could you fix my watch?"

He looked a little dumbfounded at my request. I couldn't help but glance at the ground thinking he was going to say no. I was putting in the effort.

"Sure. There's not much to fix though, the time is just off by three minutes."

I struggled to unhook the clasp and unfold the leather.

"Here, let me help."

Sylar was as close as he was before when he kissed me. I was a bit uneasy by our closeness, but just as he got my watch off he went back the way he'd come from.

"I'll need to take the back off; I have a kit of tools in my room."

"Ok. I'll wait here."

I shuffled around, waiting as he left the door cracked open an inch. Leaning against the wall, my cell vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw it was my mom. I'd almost forgotten Lyle's birthday was this week. I texted back I'd be there. How was I getting out to Texas though? I let out a rather annoyed breath.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to figure out how to get home for my brothers birthday on Thursday."

"I could take you. Here's your watch."

I placed it back around my wrist.

"Thanks. You don't have to do that."

"I know that Angela won't let you drive her car, and Peter can't fly."

I was hesitant, but like Peter said, I should find the good in Sylar. I believe I just did. However I didn't quite like the idea of flying with him. I didn't have much of a choice, there was no other option.

"On one condition, my dad can't see you."

"Don't worry about that. Your father hated me long before you did."

Our conversation ended there as Peter called for him and I turned to shut myself in my room. It was a bit overwhelming from being alone with him. I was reminded of the last time we'd been alone together. No, I won't think about that again.

I took out clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the water, I let it heat up before stepping into it. The hot water felt good as it turned my skin ever so slightly red. Just when it was getting cold, I turned off the water, towel dried and changed before leaving the bathroom.

"Claire."

I looked up to see Angela sitting on the end of my bed. What does she want now? She may be my grandmother and all, but I could only deal with so much from her.

"Angela."

"I need to talk to you about the dream I had."

"Let me guess, do I die this time? Or is it the end of the world?"

"Neither, Claire please, sit. It's about Sylar."


	2. A chance worth giving

I was giving him a chance. After everything, I was giving him a chance. I kept reminding myself that he was just taking me home.

"You ready?"

I turned to see him standing in the doorway. I grabbed my jacket from the desk chair and pulled it on.

"Yep."

I followed him outside, wondering how this was going to work out. I'd never flown before. Not with Peter, not even with Nathan. So this was a first for me.

"Take a breath."

He wrapped his arms around my body, picking me up and I drew in air as the ground looked like it was falling away.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

That was a serious understatement. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything was from up here. The clouds were close enough for me to touch, and a cool breeze whipped through my hair.

"We'll be there soon."

"Ok."

I didn't doubt that this kind of flying was faster than a plane. I could clearly see the town beneath us, and recognized it. We weren't far from Texas. The next thing I knew, we were descending and my feet touched ground.

"Thanks."

"I'll be here in town, call me when you need me."

I wasn't quite sure what that meant, unless he'd programmed a cell number into my phone. He turned and walked off, so I turned as well and walked up the driveway.

"Claire, oh we've missed you!"

My mom hugged me like I'd been gone four years. My dad though, he hugged me quickly as Lyle came bounding at me. He too hugged me and I happily hugged him back.

"I can't believe your seventeen."

"I know right? Does that mean I can drive yet?"

"One more year Lyle."

"So, Claire is Angela being nice?"

"Nice enough to give me the guest bedroom."

We all sat down, and shared more about what was going on in life until Lyle decided it was cake time.

"I get the first piece!"

"Alright, calm down. Get the plate's monkey boy."

My parents were at the table having their own conversation as I gave Lyle his piece. He took dad a plate as I carried mine and moms.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

The afternoon went by rather quickly. Lyle kept going back for more cake.

"Sweetie, you're going to get sick."

"It's my birthday; I'll get sick if I want to."

"It's your funeral little brother."

I smiled as he still had smeared cake on his face, though I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose. He may be grown up, but he certainly doesn't act his age. Sometimes I think he still hasn't hit puberty.

I looked at the time and noticed that I should be heading back.

"Well, mom, dad, today was great."

"We were just glad to see you honey. Here, take a piece back with you."

"Oh, no I couldn't."

"Are you sure? Peter might eat it."

"Ok."

I accepted the piece they gave me. Kissing their cheeks, we said goodbye and I stepped outside into the cold air.

"Sylar?"

I thought to use my cell to call him. But I didn't know if he had a phone or not.

"I'm here."

That must be what he meant by call him, because of his hearing.

"Ready to leave?"

"Please. Oh, and I doubt Peter will eat this."

"You're right he won't."

He took the piece and ate it; folding the plastic plate it was on, he pocketed it and swiftly picked me up. We were in the air again, and this time I closed my eyes. It was a whole new experience.

"Claire?"

I opened my eyes to see we were back in New York.

"That was fast."

"Actually you fell asleep."

Did I really? Feeling a bit awkward, I hurried inside to hide myself for a week before I could face looking at him again.


	3. Safe

It happened just one day that he turned to look my way. He smiled at me and I saw him differently. I couldn't explain what it was that made me smile back.

"Claire, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Noah will be visiting for a few days. He'll be here later today."

"Ok."

I finished my breakfast, and busied myself with washing the dishes so that Angela wouldn't make something up about me and Sylar stealing looks at each other. What would I do if my dad misinterpreted?

"I'm going upstairs."

I turned and left the kitchen as fast as I could and shut myself in my room. Dropping onto the bed, I buried my face into one of the pillows. Sometimes there had been moments like this where I wished I could disappear.

"Claire?"

I grumbled into pillow not wanting to get up.

"Mumbling doesn't count as words for me to understand. Can I come in?"

I grumbled again, not caring that the door opened and closed. What goes through his mind when he purposely puts the both of us alone in a room? I still don't move though.

"I think we should talk."

Ok, that prompted me to sit up. What could there be to talk about?

"About what?"

"Your father, he'll need the guest room."

"Right, so then where will I sleep?"

"In my room."

I had a feeling that he was going to say in Angela's room. Peter would offer the couch, but it's not very comfortable to sleep on. Hearing him say his room made me nervous.

"Your room?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"No."

"I know that you don't like it, but there's nowhere else."

"Yeah I know. But what about my dad?"

"Easy, don't let him see you near me."

"Easier said than done."

I got up and paced around the room. My dad knew me too well that it would prove difficult to hide anything from him while he was here. Sitting down at the window sill, I saw his car pull up and I tensed up.

"Claire, take a breath."

Sylar moved from where he stood and came to my side.

"Look, I know I have my whole life to make it up to you for everything I've done. But there is a difference between me and your father. I've never lied to you."

"I think I already knew that."

"You deserve a better life, one without the people who've hurt and betrayed you. I was a lot like you once, until someone saved my life. I'm trying to save your life, let me Claire because I owe you."

Wow. Sylar was really surprising me. I had no idea he still had so much humanity. He was still changing right before my eyes.

"You owe me a lot."

I reached out tentatively and felt the stubble on his face. Leaning in, I pressed my lips against his. They were still as warm, soft, and firm as ever. This should have been our first kiss.

"Claire?"

I heard my dad in the hallway, and there was no time to hide from what he was about to see. He came in and without hesitating pulled out the company gun. Aiming at Sylar he shot him point blank. With no time for a thought process I put myself in front of him and took the impact.

"What the hell Bennett?"

Sylar was at my side, and trying to dig his fingers in through the entry would to pull out the bullet.

"She'll heal. I still have seven bullets left and they're reserved for you."

"Dad, don't. How can you not see that this hurts me to?"

"What are you talking about? Do you have feelings for that monster?"

"He's no more a monster than you are. You'll kill anyone who threatens your family, yet you don't care that I was shot? Physically, you can't hurt me. Emotionally, you've broken my heart."

"You're choosing him over me?"

I found my footing as Sylar helped me stand up.

"Yes. Because he's never lied to me."

"Claire-bear, that's not true."

"You're a liar, and you don't get to call me that anymore."

I stood as tall as I could and then leaned on Sylar as he guided me out of the room. I laid back on the couch in his room as he dug out the bullet. I couldn't heal with it lodged in a small crevice between my rib cage.

"Got it."

His hand was covered in blood, but between his thumb and index finger was the .33 slug. For the first time ever, I felt safe with Sylar.


End file.
